The purpose of the Biostatistics Core is to provide statistical support for the scientific projects and the cores[unreadable] in the Program Project. A listing of the projects and cores, with an estimate of their projected use of this core[unreadable] resource, is provided in Table 1.[unreadable] 1. Provide biostatistical collaboration for clinical research projects. This includes all aspects of the design,[unreadable] conduct, analysis, and reporting of the clinical studies of therapeutic interventions. Biostatistical support also[unreadable] extends to the protocol governing specimen collection from patients not involved in therapeutic protocols.[unreadable] 2. Provide biostatistical collaboration for the laboratory research studies. This includes all aspects of the[unreadable] design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of the molecular, genetic, biochemical and immunological studies[unreadable] conducted on patient or murine samples.[unreadable] 3. Provide biostatistical assistance in the planning and conduct of exploratory analyses linking laboratory and[unreadable] clinical results in the CRC databases.[unreadable] 4. Advise on database structure, to assure the easy flow of data into and out of the CRC databases.[unreadable] 5. Participate in the quality assurance of the data collected in the CRC databases.[unreadable] 6. Participate in the internal scientific review mechanisms of the CRC, including membership on the Internal[unreadable] Advisory Board, the Clinical Advisory Committee, and the Data Safety and Monitoring Board.[unreadable] 7. Provide a forum in which statisticians working in CLL can meet and share insights into the statistical[unreadable] ssues of prognostic and predictive analyses in this disease, and address the issues which arise in designing[unreadable] CLL-specific phase I and phase II studies.